vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Stahn Aileron
Stahn Aileron (スタン・エルロン Sutan Eruron) is the main protagonist of Tales of Destiny. He is a country boy who excels in swordsmanship. Stahn left his hometown for fame and fortune, but as fate decreed, was forced into a journey that would save the world. He is the master of the Swordian of Fire, Dymlos. They shared a bond of friendship and trust, although Dymlos is sometimes annoyed with Stahn's stupidity. Stahn is also the father of the game's sequel protagonist, Kyle Dunamis. History Beginning Stahn was a young boy living in a village named Lienea, with his grandfather, Thomas K. Aileron, and little sister, Lilith Aileron. He is a fairly ordinary boy, although he has difficulty waking up, which his sister overcomes by either banging a ladle on a frying pan or threatening not to give him meals should he refuse to wake up. Living in a tranquil village with nothing new going on, however, makes Stahn bored. He decides to travel across the world, seeking fame and fortune and maybe to one day get drafted as a soldier in the Kingdom of Seinegald. To do this, Stahn sneaks out of his village unnoticed and slips into the dragon-shaped ship, Draconis. He hides in the storeroom and sleeps until he is discovered by guards and ends up being forced to mop the floor as punishment for "smuggling" himself onto the ship. Unfortunately, the ship is soon under attack by monsters. Stahn manages to evade them and desperately tries to find a weapon. He heads to a storeroom and finds a sword. When Stahn insults the sword as a "piece of junk", he is surprised when the sword talks back and introduces itself as Dymlos. Stahn soon fights his way out and eventually is forced to escape through an escape pod. He crashes into the snowy region of Phandaria, where he is found and nursed back to health by a "traveler" named Garr Kelvin. Stahn later helps Garr in locating Chelsea Torn, the granddaughter of Garr's archery master, Alba. After doing this task, Garr escorts Stahn to the border town of Janos and leaves. Dymlos is surprised that Garr knew of his existence, but Stahn ignores it because Garr treated him nicely. In the town of Janos, Stahn meets an amnesiac woman named Mary Argent who enlists his help in rescuing her friend. They head to ruins within a snow fields and find Mary's friend, Rutee Katrea, trapped in an orb. Stahn also falls into the trap, but Mary manages to bail both of them out. After fighting their way out against soldiers of Seinegald, Stahn heads back to Janos where Rutee reveals that she is the mistress of the Swordian of Water, Atwight. Hunt for the Eye of Atamoni The next day, Stahn accompanies Rutee to meet her client, Walt of Harmentz Village. On the day after, the party finds themselves surrounded by Seinegaldian soldiers, thanks to Rutee's apparently bad reputation. Stahn manages to fend off the soldiers but is eventually restrained when the young captain of the soldiers, Leon Magnus, comes to the scene and single-handedly defeats him, Rutee and Mary. Stahn discovers that Leon is the master of the Swordian of Earth, Chaltier. Regardless, Stahn and the others are put in the prison of Darilsheid while their weapons are confiscated. While bickering with Rutee on whose fault it was that made them get thrown into jail, they are summoned by the king of Seinegald. They are about to be sentenced to execution, but the President of Oberon Corporation, Hugo Gilchrist, proposes a better punishment, sending the trio to investigate on the Eye of Atamoni held in Straylize Temple. To make sure they do not escape, Hugo puts electric tiaras on their heads, which would shock them for any attempts at misbehavior, and recommends that Leon watch over them on their mission. Hugo also invites them to his mansion where he gives them their weapons and a world map. Upon reaching Straylize Temple, the party finds out that the Eye has been stolen by High Priest Lydon Bernhardt. They are joined by the priestess Philia Felice, who later becomes the mistress of the Swordian of Thunder, Clemente. The party first investigates the desert region of Calvalese. Although Lydon brought the eye there, he had already left to the Fitzgald region. The party heads to Neuestadt and contacts the Oberon Branch Manager, Ilene Rembrandt. They soon hunted down a party of Lens Hunters led by Philia's former friend, Batista Diego. They subdue him and bring him to Neuestadt for interrogation. While Leon interrogates Batista, Ilene invites Stahn out on a date, which he innocently accepts. After going on a tour of the city, they ended up in the battle arena, where they accidentally travel into the stadium itself, right after the victory of the current champion, Bruiser Khang. Khang mistakes Ilene and Stahn as his next opponents. As they both refuse, he became infuriated and insults Stahn for hiding behind a woman and not actually fighting him, as well as insulting Ilene. Stahn is angered and a battle ensues, in which he may win or lose. If he wins, Stahn and Ilene get out before Stahn is declared the winner, and thus Khang retains his title. If he loses, Khang apologizes for his rude behavior and tells Stahn that he has the potential and that he looks forward to fighting Stahn once more, promising that he will beat Stahn again. Ilene is impressed with Stahn's attempt to protect her, success or failure. He returns back to her mansion, only to find out that Batista has not said a thing. The next day, Batista escapes. But Leon states that it was just his plan to get him locate Lydon for them, which leads them to the region of Aquaveil. In the city of Moreau, Stahn witnesses soldiers attempting to harass a young boy. Stahn intervenes and beats up the guards, but this only attracts more guards to pursue the party. They are saved by a bard named Karyl Sheeden, who later helps them confront Batista, who fights until he dies. Stahn and the others later confront Lydon and King Tiberius Terazzi in the capital, Terazzi. While they fight Tiberius, Lydon escapes to Phandaria. There, Stahn once again sees Garr, who, it turns out, is actually the crown prince of Phandaria. Garr also reveals that he could hear Dymlos because his family owned the Swordian of Wind, Igtenos, who was taken by Lydon when he took over the kingdom. In the meantime, Mary slowly regains her memories. The group eventually makes it to the capital, Heidelberg. While confronting a guard captain named Dalis Vincent, Mary suddenly claims that the two know each other, attracting guards. Stahn and Rutee stay with Mary to try to get her out; however, this only results in is the three of them being thrown in jail. Thanks to Leon's tiara, which he uses in the same manner as he did to hunt down Batista, Stahn manages to reunite with his friends, and they look for Mary. Eventually, they make it to Dalis's office and listen to Mary's past with him. Unfortunately, they are found by the guards and are forced to barge in, where the guards activate Dalis's brainwashing again, knocking Mary out and attacking the team. If the team has not visited Cyril before, Dalis will be killed in this event, much to Mary's dismay. Otherwise, he suffers from seemingly fatal wounds but can still be saved by Rutee. Stahn and company eventually confront Lydon atop the castle and defeat him, reclaiming the Eye of Atamoni. They return to Seinegald, but when asked for a reward, Stahn says that Rutee can keep the reward for herself, after hearing why she became a Lens Hunter on the way home; she told him that she needed the money to save some people who were important to her. He even gives her all the Gald and Lens in his possession as well. His actual reward is free transportion back to Lienea on the Draconis. However, before leaving, Stahn has to give up Dymlos to the kingdom, under the pretense that the Swordian was sleeping again due to the inactivation of the Eye of Atamoni. It is later revealed that the true reason for the sleep was a special disc Leon inserted during the battle against Lydon. Battling Former Friends Life seems rather normal for Stahn, who is reunited with his family once again. The peaceful days are suddenly cut short, however, when Philia comes to visit him, bringing Clemente and Dymlos along. Upon hearing that the Eye of Atamoni has been stolen again, Stahn knows that he must take action and decides to leave town again, which angers Lilith. Stahn has to persuade her before she actually lets him go. Stahn and Philia soon enlist the help of Garr and Rutee, and they head to Seinegald. There, they discover that not only has the Eye gone missing, but Hugo, Leon and the Draconis have as well. While investigating Hugo's mansion, the party learns about a secret factory in Libra IV and heads there. Stahn finds out in the factory that Hugo was behind all that has occurred. Inevitably, they must once again face Leon, who is trying to protect the most important person in his life. That person is Marian Fustel, whom Hugo is holding captive. Leon also reveals that he is actually Rutee's brother and Hugo is their father. Nonetheless, a painful battle occurs in which the team defeats Leon and their battlefield soon is flooded. In the original Tales of Destiny, Stahn and the others are dragged away with the ensuing flood, but in the remake, Leon sends the team away with an elevator, staying behind to operate it. Nonetheless, Leon can not escape at this point and is killed. Upon escaping, the group finds out that while they were fighting Leon, Hugo was activating the floating continent, Aethersphere. They contact the commander of the Swordians, Marius Raiker, and head to the floating continent. However, while trying to deactivate the shield to Belcrant in Helraious, Stahn is confronted by Ilene, who is fighting for her beliefs. In the end, she commits suicide, thus putting Stahn into depression. Rutee manages to cheer him up, and later Garr revives Igtenos, and the party continues their journey. Eventually, they reach Belcrant and confront Hugo, who offers them a chance to join him. Stahn flat out refuses and a fierce battle ensues, as Hugo also has the ultimate Swordian Berselius in his possession. Eventually, Hugo is defeated, and he reveals that he was being controlled by Berselius shortly before passing away. Rutee is devastated about this revelation and Stahn tries to comfort her, but the group has no time for mourning, as it turns out that Berselius actually contains the soul of Kronos, leader of the Aetherians. Salvation Kronos easily dispatches the group and sends them back to the surface. Nonetheless, they do their best to get back to Aethersphere and confront Kronos in Dycroft. There, Stahn becomes trapped in a crystal room, but manages to get out thanks to his friends. As they confront Kronos, the enemy conjures a zombified form of Leon for them to fight. Stahn defeats the zombie and directs his wrath to Kronos, eventually killing him. However, even after Kronos's death, the Eye of Atamoni is still running wild, and it would only be a matter of time before it energized Belcrant for the final shot that could destroy the world. The only way to stop it was to stab the Swordians into the Eye, stopping it at the cost of the existence of the Swordians. After his friends release their Swordians, Stahn is still reluctant to let go of Dymlos, but his friend insists Stahn hurry. Eventually, Stahn releases Dymlos and escapes with his friends. However, moments before he boards the Draconis, he cries, still unable to let go of the feelings of separating with his friend Dymlos forever. When everything was over, Stahn organized a yearly reunion with his friends, and every year, they would visit him in Lienea. Tales of Destiny 2 Years later, Stahn, who has had feelings with Rutee since their adventure, eventually leaves Lienea again, this time not for a journey. He moved to Cresta and married Rutee. Three years after the end of Tales of Destiny, they are blessed with a boy whom they named Kyle. Since Rutee runs an orphanage called the Dunamis Orphanage, they eventually agree to name their son Kyle Dunamis. At that point, their journey becomes a legend, and Stahn, Rutee, Philia, and Garr are referred as heroes. Stahn's life meets a tragic end five years after Kyle's birth. Kyle and his childhood friend, Loni Dunamis, are attacked by a mysterious man named Barbatos Goetia. As Stahn attempts to save the children, Barbatos holds Loni hostage and tells Stahn and Rutee to drop their weapons. They do, and Stahn asks whether Barbatos wanted money or Lens. Barbatos exclaimed that he wants their lives and strikes Stahn a fatal blow, killing him instantly. Rutee also suffers serious wounds, but survives. From that point on, Kyle keeps thinking that his father went on a journey. Rutee and Loni know the truth, but decide to keep things secret from Kyle for his own good. Ten years later, Kyle goes on a journey, eventually finding out the truth and, together with Loni; Reala, a daughter of Fortuna; Nanaly Fletcher, a girl from a bleak future; Harold Berselius, the creator of Swordians; and Judas, a resurrected Leon, the group defeats Barbatos, as well as Elraine, the being who had sent Barbatos to kill Stahn and who eventually turns out to be Fortuna herself. With the death of Fortuna, time was fixed so that Elraine never interfered with it, and thus Stahn's death was annulled and he was allowed to live again. In his new life, Stahn trains Kyle personally in swordsmanship. One day, Kyle suddenly requests to go on a journey, following in the footsteps of his parents. Although Rutee was reluctant at first, Stahn gives his blessings and lets Kyle go. Stahn also recently bought a certain bone mask, which Kyle felt was familiar. Since Stahn never knew about Kyle's feat before, he did not know that Kyle would return home with Reala, who was brought back to the timeline thanks to Kyle's strong heart. Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters